In Any Battle Only One Can Survive
by Breggo13
Summary: Deamons, pretty girls, everything in between...Merlin and Arthur split apart becouse of a strange girl who wants both their love and their souls. Will their friendship survive? Read and Review! Arthur/OC/Merlin


Chapter One An unusual hunting trip

CRACK! The tall dark-haired youth winced as yet another stick snapped under his weight. Really, it was his fault that the party still wasn't able to catch anything or rather catch _up _to their prey. Between Merlin and the knights all clad in chain mail and armor, the young warlock was making the most noise as usual and that was getting on everyone's nerves. The forest, though dark and cold was also moist and foggy making it hard to see.

"Merlin, are you naturally clumsy or are you just making up to me after that joke we had last week?" a young knight sighed and turned soundlessly towards his servant with expectant grey eyes. Tall and muscular with fair locks, Prince Arthur was perfection itself. The only problem was his quick temper and great pride. When Merlin shrugged his shoulders, Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before looking down at the tracks. The other knights smirked slightly, as they waited for the Crown Prince to give command. Merlin had to admit that being Arthur's servant was hard but it was worth it.

"Merlin, come on!" Arthur exclaimed as the knights all disappeared behind trees and bushes. Merlin sighed inwardly and, pushing the leather bag higher up his shoulder readily obliged. Though being a man servant, Merlin has saved Arthur's life more than once (not to mention the many times when Arthur willingly saved Merlin). After a while, though Arthur sometimes still ordered Merlin around and laughed at him, the two young men became friends, sharing all of their problems and worries. Well, almost all since Merlin still had to keep his true gift secret, the fact that he was a –

"Merlin! Wake up! We are after all hunting!" Arthur nudged his companion. From the unexpected contact, Merlin dropped the cross bow that he held and tripped over it. "Could you make any more noise?" Arthur wondered as he helped his friend up and took the crossbow from him.

"Sorry Arthur just happens," Merlin said as he once again followed his companion. The singing of birds has long stopped and the trees were thicker, in some parts so thick that even the small amount of sunlight was completely blocked by the high bunches of leaves. Subconsciously Merlin gulped and started gazing this way and that, trying to find danger in every shadow, getting a spell ready for every gust of wind.

"Merlin, are you always such a scared cat? Relax, the way your acting you are the prey and I am hunting you," Arthur turned to look into Merlin's dark eyes. Merlin gulped again and tried to smile.

"I guess I just don't understand why you bother hunting. Is it really necessary to go killing small, almost innocent animals?" Merlin asked as the two continued climbing deeper and deeper into the dark forestry. Arthur shook his head and was about to give his associate a lecture about the fact that hunting was a tradition, a high resemblance to the jousting competitions and that 'killing small, innocent animals' was an art, a skill acquired and mastered only by individuals when suddenly in the woods the two heard a scream.

"W-w-what was _that_?" Merlin asked shaking and slightly shifting behind Arthur. The prince looked over his shoulder then back in front of him.

"Are you deaf? To me it sounded like a scream," Arthur said as he stopped to listen again, "I believe that it's coming from that way!" With that the crown prince started off in one of the strangest directions thinkable. Merlin, after a slight battle of mind and heart, dropped his bag and the spear racing after Arthur. Turning this way and that the two made their way to the sound of screaming. Reaching a small clearing, Arthur stopped breathing heavily and looked around. The place was empty as can be with no birds, no animals and no people. There wasn't even a sign that a human being was ever there.

"So, where's this and what is it we're looking for?" asked Merlin stopping beside his friend, and trying to regain his breath. The prince looked at him and then back at the forest in front of them. Something wasn't quite right. The trees looked the same but they didn't have the air that they were home. To Arthur they looked wild; nearly new…that's when it hit him! The prince, though he explored every single part of the forest never went to the East side. He didn't know the trees or the area, the place where they could find food or shelter. His grey eyes widened and Arthur stared around him in hope of remembering something but slowly this hope dimmed until it turned into nothing. "Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin asked concerned. Turning sharply around, hands in fists staring at the ground, the young man stayed there for a few seconds.

"Can't you see that we're lost or is your brain only filled with ways of how to annoy me and question my leadership?" Arthur growled under his breath. Involuntarily Merlin took a step back.

"No, err, not at all Sire," Merlin gulped as he looked at his companion "I was just wondering…" he didn't finish his sentence since Arthur slummed down onto his knees and his head dropped to his chest. His bangs fell down, covering his eyes and only by the way the prince was shaking Merlin was able to determine that he was crying.

"Merlin, we're lost! And it's my entire fault since I made you follow me," Arthur's voice sounded hollow, empty. Merlin didn't know how to react. In any other situation he would have had an answer or reaction, be it yelling, cursing, laughing or such. Crying, admitting that somewhere, somehow Arthur Pendragon was wrong was new. Five minutes passed, Merlin still debating on how he should react when Arthur whipped the tears away and stood up. "Right, well no use crying over it now. I just want you to promise me that you will never _ever_ tell anyone about what happened here or what you saw. I don't want --"

"You don't want the people thinking that their future king is a weakling. Been there, heard that," Merlin retorted cheekily as he grinned at Arthur.

"Right, I believe you now," Arthur grinned back and looked around. "Now come on, if you don't want to be wet when that storm breaks, let's go find a cave. Food would be nice too. We can collect the water from the rain in that flask that you have and the fire…"

"I'll take care of that but what rain are we talking about?" Merlin asked raising his arms in mockery. At that precise moment the skies broke hitting the poor warlock with a bucket of downpour.

"That rain Merlin!" laughed Arthur as Merlin lowered his arms defeated. "Now come on, I want to be at least slightly dry before we find a comfortable place to stay." Together the two young friends headed off in a random direction, Merlin letting Arthur choose their path and the place where they would stay. His thoughts were filled with more troubled thoughts such as why Gaius always warned him to keep away from the East. Something about myths and legends as well as doves? No, maybe demurs? Wait, wasn't it Demons? Merlin tripped over a root and nearly fell face first into a deep puddle. Demons, powerful malevolent supernatural beings that fed on human souls. The body, still whole and functioning was then left to be the servant of these wreaked creatures, forever fulfilling their needs. As the legends went, Demons were the first being ever to have magic, earlier than even dragons. At some time, the two ancient races nearly wiped each other out before a pact of peace was reached. The demons got the Eastern part of the ancient Camelot forests as well as the surrounding kingdoms while the Dragons had the rest of the woodland as well as some of the fields in the West. When King Uther was crowned and started to kill all of the dragons, the demons ran to the neighboring kingdoms, leaving their keen to die at the hand of the mad man. Slowly, years after the Great dragon was captured, they started to return, still staying in the Eastern part. That is why that part of the forest was forbidden for everyone, even the prince.

It was also said Merlin remembered, that the demons kept the most beautiful girls, leaving them their souls in exchange for capturing men. There were lots of stories in the neighboring villages about young lads who went into the woods hunting, came back days after with beautiful girls and later disappeared, never to be seen again. Some of the young girls stayed for a while before heading to their home villages while others trailed back into the forests. Thinking about it, Merlin suddenly realized who's voice the prince had been following.

"Merlin, look over there? Are my eyes now betraying me or is that a cave?" Arthur asked as he pointed towards a small hole in a nearby mountain. Without waiting for an answer Arthur started to climb. Merlin followed example and soon the two boys were in a small cave, dry and cozy.

"Great Arthur. Now, if we follow your 4 rules of survival we have water and shelter but what about fire and food?" Merlin asked as he looked across the small space at his leader. His stomach growled as if confirming the request for food.

"You fat servant!" Arthur laughed unable to stop "Father said that we might have a shortage of food and now I agree with him but not because you are in the stocks so much, rather because of the amount of food you consume!"

"Try working magic yourself," Merlin muttered as he slumped down on the floor. Luckily for him Arthur didn't hear him still laughing. No one could blame Arthur though for missing the last sentence. The young man had a lot on his mind without Merlin's "little twinkly problem". First off, the prince was worried about food as well. It was nearly dark and the storm outside didn't help. Then there was also the problem with warmth. Yeah, surely right now the air was still warm but the cold clothes on Arthur were starting to make the prince with for a fire and a warm bed. Merlin, by the looks of him was probably wishing for the same. Also the prince worried about the other knights. They didn't have any idea where Arthur disappeared along with his manservant. If they mention to his father, heads would roll and not at all literally. Arthur winced at the last thought. Then there was also Morgana. Though Arthur flirted with her, he didn't like her at all. Yes, he cared about her, bailed her out a couple of times, and even rescued the Druid boy for her. But then again, she was annoying, always getting into his life and trying to make him change his decisions. Sometimes Arthur even felt like he was in between two people playing ping-pong except he was the ball.

"Okay Merlin, I'll go grab some wood but you are starting the fire. Put the flask outside and start undressing. I want my clothes to dry as soon as possible."

****

"W-w-well, this is p-p-pleasant," Merlin said in between chatters. Sitting in a cave, on a stone floor even with the fire going wasn't as warm as he imagined. Sometimes he felt like cheating but then looking at Arthur who was shaking just as much guilt took over and the young warlock continued to chatter. The two have been sitting in this way for at least two hours, the fire not letting them freeze completely in their naked state but it didn't bother drying their clothes any faster.

"N-n-not much l-l-longer I hope," Arthur offered as he tried to stop shivering. Perhaps this wasn't his _best_ idea but at least they weren't dead…yet.

"Perhaps I c-c-could put on my b-b-breaches back on n-n-now?" Merlin asked standing up and coming over to where their clothes were. Feeling the damp material he sighed and returned back to his place. Arthur would have laughed if he wasn't in the same situation. After a few awkward moments the prince stood up and went to stir the fire. Humming softly he looked up from the flames to stare into the night, his grey eyes full of wonder.

"Say Merlin, any idea who's voice we were following?" Arthur called to his friend. Merlin shivered and turned his head in a silent no. The cold made his brain fuzzy, making him forget the demons, the young girls, the danger they were in. Anyone would forget everything when they were just trying to survive. Arthur on the other hand was thinking hard, thinking about anything and yet somehow all his thoughts trailed back to food. Yes, the prince had to admit that he was starving.

"A-A-Arthur, will we ever get out of this mess?" Merlin asked as he shivered with the next gust of wind. Once again Arthur just opened his mouth to reassure his friend, to say that they would survive when he was cut off by a laughter that echoed inside the cave yet was coming out from the shadows of the forests. Arthur turned to look at Merlin who shrugged his shoulders and whispered something about "this was becoming a habit".

"Who's there?" Arthur yelled into the night. He really wanted answers and he wanted to get them one way or the other. The laughter repeated itself, now closer and crystal clear. By the high pitch Arthur was able to determine that it belonged to a young lady.

"Dear knights, would it be too much to ask for you to put on your clothes before I come out into the light?" The voice called back after some though, now extremely near the cave. The young men exchanged looks and scrambled for their damp clothes.

"Who do you think it is?" pondered Merlin in a whisper as he struggled to pull on his tunic. Arthur shot him a glance and continued pulling on his breaches.

"Merlin, I sometimes wonder if you have any idea of etiquette." The prince stood up and grabbed his sword. Glancing at Merlin and making sure that the boy had all of his private parts covered, Arthur looked into the trees. "Show yourself! What are you?! Come out!" A small giggle followed and the sound of hoofs on the stone. A minute later a young girl stepped into the cave leading a packed horse. From the first glance it was hard to tell how old the girl was but she was at least sixteen, give a year or two. Her heart shaped face was lined with golden locks, slightly wavy and soft. Her full lips, elevated eyebrows, large violet eyes and high cheekbones were all to her advantage. But that wasn't what caught Arthur's eyes. The girl was dressed in tight breaches, tall boots as well as a loose white tunic and a dark vest. She wore a belt made of plain brown leather and a silver buckle. On her belt was a sword, long and beautiful probably made by rare blacksmith's such as Gwen's father (May he rest in peace). A dagger hanged on her left side made probably as a pair with the sword.

Merlin was just as lost looking at the strange girl as Arthur. The cold, her beauty and unusual outfit all made him forget what he feared when he and Arthur ended up in the East side of the forest. Unlike the prince, Merlin was admiring her easy smile and her body. Never before had the young wizard seen a body with such perfect curves. To him, the young girl was like Aphrodite the Greek goddess of love. His imagination was taking flight, imagining things that he would never share with anyone nor even admit to himself. Both boys' dreams were interrupted when the mighty stallion reared and butted his master impatiently.

"I do hope that I can warm myself by the fire?" the girl asked in a silvery voice. Without thinking both boys readily agreed and started to invite her in with such enthusiasm that neither thought was possible. Tying her horse to a tree and grabbing a bag, the young traveler walked into the cave.

"Err, May I ask the young Lady what her name is?" asked Arthur a bit clumsily as he regained control over his thoughts. Merlin nodded in total agreement.

"My name is Feanora," the girl smiled and catching Merlin's gaze winked. "I am a traveler. Well, that's not exactly true. I am actually looking for my brother, Lancelot. You don't by chance know him?"

"Lancelot? Yeah, I've heard of him. Brave man your brother is," Arthur threw Merlin desperate look as if asking his friend for help. In reply Merlin's stomach gave a growl from hunger. Both Arthur and Feanora laughed as Merlin smirked and winced.

"What? I'm sorry but I didn't have a crumb in my mouth since this morning!" Merlin defended himself. Feanora laughed again and threw Merlin the bag she was holding. Looking at it suspiciously, Merlin opened the bag and reached in. After about five seconds he grinned mischievously and pulled out whole bread. Arthur shook his head in amazement and looked at Feanora. The girl was smiling ever so slightly ever so slightly and under the prince's gaze shrugged.

"When you're on the road you should be prepared for anything," was her simple reply as Merlin pulled everything out of the bag. There was fish and rabbits, some vegetables, bread and even some strange sweet fruit. The two hungry knights both reached for the feast, eating their full, throwing thankful glances toward Feanora. The girl hugged her knees and smiled looking at the fire. With the flames dancing and turning all the time, to both men the girl looked even more perfect.

"Say, Feanora. Do you often travel in this part of the forest?" asked Arthur as he leaned back with a full belly. The girl smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Depends on what you refer to as often Milord," she answered looking back into the fire. Arthur nodded absentmindedly. In his mind he was imagining fighting monsters, proving himself and winning Feanora's favor. Sure, he didn't know the girl, didn't even know for sure that she was Lancelot's sister but something about her was, well special; personal and closed that intrigued Arthur beyond compare. He also imagined Morgana's face when he would introduce Feanora to King Uther.

Merlin on the other hand, was thinking more about the mortal danger that they were in. Getting fed and warm, Merlin's memory finally returned to the Demons and their pretty trappers. Watching Feanora's sadness at the mention of passing here often, Merlin tried to connect her to the Demons but couldn't. No matter what he said, Merlin couldn't imagine how such a perfect being could be a slave for such horrible creatures. Slowly, Merlin looked at the girl in the corner.

"Did you ever happen to see a demon before?" he asked as if out of curiosity. Arthur shot Merlin a disapproving look before answering for his guest himself.

"Geez Merlin, get a grip. Demons are fake or dead much like the dragons. Besides, how could such a wonderful creature ever encounter such a beast and survive?" Arthur grinned confidently in Feanora's direction who smiled shyly.

"Yeah, as extinct as the unicorn or the quest beast," Merlin laughed sourly. He still hadn't forgotten the many times when Arthur didn't believe him and nearly got himself killed. The Quest beast was probably the worst of all since…well, never mind that.

"I am actually more worried about going back to Camelot servant," Arthur dwelled as he looked through the fire at his companion. "We have no way of getting out here without help and that we cannot find."

"Don't be too fast to say that my prince," Feanora said standing up and moving to stand beside Arthur, covering everything from the princes view. "I know this part of the forest like my own two hands. You won't get lost but I want something in return for this small service." Feanora's mouth curled into an inviting smile and she looked at Arthur from the corner of her eyes. Subconsciously the prince grinned back and reached out to pull the girl into his hands.

"Not that fast prince," Feanora laughed pushing away from him. Arthur couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "So do we have a deal?" Feanora asked stretching out her hand. Arthur grasped it and kissed in gently.

"Defiantly," he whispered. Feanora smiled one more time before walking over to her waiting animal and grabbing two bundles.

"Then you'll need these," she grinned. "It gets cold."

****

"Merlin, can I speak a few words with you?" a voice called from the darkness. The young man shook the sleep away from him and was about to reply when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. Blushing and silently praying that it was too dark to see, Merlin turned his head to where Feanora was.

"What is it?" he asked as the girl sat down beside him.

"I've been thinking," the girl said in a whisper "Well, not thinking, rather dreaming. I dreamt of Arthur the other night and today I dreamt of you. I know that this isn't anything important but I can't seem to get over these dreams. In every dream I can see that you two mean a lot to me and I love you but every time we try to have a…a…a _strong_ relationship, I see myself sucking the souls out of your body. Tell me Merlin, is that normal?" Merlin couldn't think of anything to say in return. He tried, opening his mouth a couple of times yet nothing came out. He didn't know what these dreams meant and tactfully didn't want to know. Yes, it was flattering to know that perhaps in her dreams she cared about him but then again she also cared about Arthur as well. And besides, giving up his soul for a night with her was rather too expensive.

"Why come to me?" Merlin asked after a few moments of silence. Feanora kept quiet then looked with extreme intensity into Merlin's blue eyes.

"Because you're not like Arthur or the other block headed knights that courted me. You're different, a mystery of sorts, a puzzle with missing pieces. You intrigue me, you give me the feeling I can trust you. Perhaps I might be right but either way, may I ask you to keep everything you heard here quiet."

"Wait, how do I know that you aren't lying?" Merlin yelled out in despair. There was a brief sound of the silvery laughter and suddenly full lips made contact with the young warlock's. The kiss lasted less than a second but it was so sweet, so pleasant that to Merlin it felt like an eternity.

"Because I say so," Feanora breathed into Merlin's ear when she broke the kiss. Without a backward glance, the young lady stood up and walked back into the cave, leaving Merlin to think about her words until Arthur woke to take duty.

AN: So, here's chapter one! I feel really proud about this chapter since it is nearly 9 pages long. I hope that all of you enjoyed reading this adventure about Merlin and Arthur. Review to tell me what you think so I can improve! Thanks again!


End file.
